Be My Escape
by Ukeire
Summary: He wanted in. She wanted out. He was a imperfection in a perfect world. She was a perfection in an imperfect world. Funny how things work out. . . Welcome to Underground Tokyo . . . SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

---------------------------//

"_MISS HARUNO! PLEASE COME HOME! YOUR FATHER MISSES YOU!"_

**I know Papa misses me.**

"_FUCK YOU!"_

**But I'm not willing to go back to my overprotected life.**

"_MISS HARUNO!"_

**I've had a taste of freedom.**

"_Isn't that the Boss's daughter?"_

**And I like it.**

"_He's willing to give big bucks for her."_

**I won't let them bring me back.**

"_GET HER!"_

**I won't let them catch me.**

"_GET BACK HERE!"_

**I won't give up my freedom without a fight.**

"_SHUT UP!"_

**I want my freedom.**

"_I NEVER WANTED ANY OF THIS! I NEVER WANTED TO BE HIS DAUGHTER!"_

**I don't want to be known as the 'Boss's Daughter.'**

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**I have a name, and it's not THAT!**

_-----------------------------------_

"_Look, it's him. The outsider. The freak."_

**So what if I'm a freak?**

"_No I'm not! I'm not a freak! I'm just… different."_

**Just because I like different things,**

"_How can he stand dressing like that?"_

**They judge me. They label me.**

"_I hear he takes drugs. I don't doubt that."_

**Just because I'm an imperfection,**

"_God, look at his ear! He pierced it __twice__!"_

**In their perfect world.**

"_I pity his parents. Raised him to be a monster."_

**My parents were wonderful people.**

"_Just like his brother."_

**My brother was not.**

"_I AM NOT LIKE MY BROTHER! SHUT UP!"_

**He was a messed up bastard, who was removed from the family.**

"_SO WHAT IF I'M NOT PERFECT IN THIS PERFECT WORLD?!"_

**I didn't ask to be born into this family.**

"_JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

**I'd do ****anything**** to change my name!**

_----------------------------------------_

_**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_-------------------------------------------_

Welcome to Underground Tokyo. Literally.

A place where outsiders fit in, and don't get caught for anything illegal.

A mirror image of Tokyo itself.

This all started by one man. This one man had a family.

But when his wife died, she left him with her perfect replica: Their daughter.

When she runs away from her little protected world, and into Underground Tokyo,

She finds herself wanting nothing more than to stay free.

What happens when this overprotected little girl wants to escape from an inescapable world?

And she meets a bad boy from a perfect world along the way?

--------------------------

Welcome to the world of the Rich. Literally.

A place where every little thing is perfect, flawless.

The epitome of Perfection.

This all started with one man. This one man had a family.

But when his sons turned out to be IMperfect, their perfect reputation goes down the drain.

When one of the boys gets tired of being labeled, and runs away to the inescapable world of Underground Tokyo,

He finds himself wanting to stay here, and never go home.

What happens when one of the boys falls into an escapable world of Undergroud Tokyo?

And meets a good girl in a bad world along the way?

--------------------------------

What happens when the two fall in love?

-----------------------------

GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN! I JUST COULDN'T RESIST! I SHALL BURN THIS IF I DON'T GET REVIEW BY THE THIRD CHAPTER! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Ssl- My god, you sound like the Monkey from Fruits Basket.

Ukeire- SO WHAT?! I'M SORRYYYYYYY!

(Gomen- sorry)

Please tell me if this is sounds good or not. I know, I've written a lot over the summer, but still. All of the people so far like Speak For Her the most, yet for some reason, Fight For It, hasn't gotten one review.

Well that sucks. Anyway, yes I got this in my head, and I have a tendency to type something up, and neglect the others ones until the other one is caught up. Sorry.

Should I pre-warn you people when I'm about to type something up? Should this be feed to the hungry bunny in the corner of your room?

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

---------------------------//

"_MISS HARUNO!" I ran. I snickered to myself, knowing they couldn't catch me, couldn't follow me. I looked ahead of me, and took in the Underground air. Fabulous, fabulous, __**freedom**__. Oh, how I wanted this so. My dear fucking god, how poetic of me._

------------------------------

"MISS HARUNO!" I ran. I just sighed, and thought to myself, _This is seriously getting old_. How many years has it been since I first started running for my independent life?

Oh yeah. Since I was 12. I'm 18, about… six years! Woot! Six years of being on the run of my dad's guards, and COMPLETE AND UTTER FREEDOM!

I snuck out of the school, and towards the collage dorm. I giggled to myself when I felt several guards surround me. _Now __this__ is going to be fun!_

"Well, hello boys! A special hi to you General Wormer!" I giggled at the man's actions. Of course he was pissed at me. But I guess that's an advantage to being the _Boss's Daughter_. They _can't_ or _WON'T_ hurt you! Ain't that nice. Just grand.

"Miss Haruno, you are arrested for running away from our officials many times," I rolled my eyes, _No duh_, "Critically injuring thousands, and the illegal following: racing, smoking, drinking, stealing, gambling, and the list follows."

My jaw dropped. Papa was pinning THAT on me?! Fuming, I screamed, "THAT THE FUCKING HELL?! I SO DID NOT DO THAT! OKAY, SO MAYBE I DID DO THE RACING, I'LL DO IT AGAIN! SMOKING, IT WAS ONLY SECOND HAND! DRINKING?! SO WHAT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS A SMOOTHIE! BUT NOO, IT WAS A FUCKING PINA COLADA! STEALING WAS BECAUSE THE DAMN BITCH STOLE MY PURSE! GAMBLING, NO WAY! I'D LOSE ALL MY MONEY! AND FOR THE REST OF LIST, YOU CAN ALL JUST BURN DAMN HELL!"

Once I was done, and out of breath, I reached into the pouch on my hip, and held a few smoke bombs within my finger tips. I threw them to the ground, and next thing I knew, I was trusting my 18 year old legs to get as far away from the guards as possible.

-Ukeire&Ssl-

My life wasn't always on the run. At some point of my overprotected life, I was happy. But, that was when I was, what? Five? Seven?

When my mother was alive, she would insist on letting me go into the outside world once in a while, playing in the Underground playgrounds with other native underground kids.

But when I was seven, and god, I remember it all too clearly: My mother was shot by a gang leader. On purpose. She stayed alive enough to say a few sentences to me, before I ran away in a full on sprint, not looking back… never looking back.

"_Sakura… my darling… run and don't look back… never look back on past, remember that… I love you little one, now run!"_

And I ran. I ran fast, until I reached Papa, who was in a meeting. I still remember his face when he saw my hair, drenched in my own mother's red blood.

"_PAPA! MAMA! SHE'S… she's…"_ he had gone to me in a soft voice, yet it was filled with fear… when I told him, he screamed in a loud booming voice, one that I wasn't used to, to all his 'friends'. He was cursing, eyes boiling with rage and tears, yelling at all of them, but when he faced me, his eyes softened, and the loud voice went fluffy.

By the time I saw my mother again, she crystal green eyes were closed, and long flowing pink hair was tied in a bun, and she was clad in a white dress. She was inside a coffin, and was buried in our family's private back yard.

Papa had killed the men from the gang that murdered mama. He wanted to keep it a secret, but I saw the medical files. She had been stabbed, and raped by those men, and Papa made them suffer a long, grueling, death.

And ever since then, my life had been nothing but cushioned. Every time I got a cut, several guards would be hunting down the rock that did so. Every time I got pushed, that man was in jail for years. Each time someone gave me a 'look', they'd end up never seen again. Papa made me his princess, and everyone in Underground Tokyo knew it. They stayed wary of me, and I was spoiled beyond all recognition.

At first it was fun, but as I got older, I started wanted friends, then I wanted to go out, then when I turned 12, I wanted it all. I wanted freedom. And you know what?

Freedom I got.

--------------------------------------------------

"_UCHIHA SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"_ _I looked at the maid, and my mother, and said, "A… 'chain.' Itachi gave it to me!"_

_My mother had slapped me, taken the chain off my neck, and told me never to accept anything from my brother. I knew it was wrong to accept it, but… it was… so, interesting. It was different. I wanted to know more. I was already 10, but I had never seen a black chain before. It was always gold, or silver, and they were only wore by women._

_But when I looked for my brother, he was no where to be found. Except for a note that two simple words on it:_

_Underground Tokyo._

-Ukeire&Ssl-

It all started then. Our reputation as a perfect family went down the drain, and everything was thrown into chaos. But when I heard what Underground Tokyo was, I was determined to follow my brother down there.

Rock concerts, drinking, stealing, drugs, murder, gambling, everything… it amazed me. I lived in a flawless world, but down there no one would care how different I am. No one would care if I played my guitar at 3 a.m. in the morning!

I never heard from Itachi since then. But rumors, and facts began to spread.

Police found drugs in Itachi cabinet. They also found cigarettes, a fake I.D. under his bed, keys to a stolen car, and we found out he was a card carrying member of the Underground gang, Akatsuki. I couldn't believe it. My idol was corrupted.

But I didn't care. I went down the road of 'freak', and dressed differently. I got my ears pierced, bleached the tips of my hair until it was yellow, wore black clothes everywhere, and kept the same black chain from all those years ago. I played, and sang, metal on my guitar. I hated sweets, and cursed. I barely had any manners, and talked back to my superiors often, and didn't care.

I wanted to go to Underground Tokyo. I wanted to see it. What was the world known as, 'World of Inescapable Addictions,' like? Who was this so called Boss? Why did Itachi go there?

My mind is swirling with questions, and I'm dying to go on my own. I want freedom, independence, without someone breathing down my neck.

Well, it's my time to find out. I'm 18 now, I can do what I want with my life. And guess what I'm going to do? I'm gonna pack some clothes, take a wad of money along with my credit card, cell phone, guitar, leave a note, and I'm heading out.

Underground Tokyo here I come. Better make room, because two Uchiha's take a lot.

----------------------------------------

… thank you all. Every single one of that alerted, faved, or reviewed, (especially those who reviewed! LOL) I thank you! Okay, I'm not sure if this chapter is crappy or not, so… tell me! I need to get better!

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- me no own Naruto © , k?

_Thinking_

"talking"

**inner**

"SHOUTING"

---------------------------//

I closed the duffle bag, zipping it up, and locking it. I swung it over my shoulder, along with my guitar. I took a deep breath, and looked around.

My room was a complete and total image of cleanliness. I gagged. If I had my way, there'd be little mice crawling around, but no, my parents insisted that I have the cleanest room of the century.

Opening my door, I walked into the large hallway, and to my parent's bedroom. I could hear them from inside.

"Fugaku! What should we do?! It's been eight years, and I haven't heard from Itachi! He sent us letters, but there was no return address! He's a bad influence for Sasuke, because look at him!" my mother cried.

"Calm down, Mikoto. I'll straighten the boy out tomorrow, but right now, let's get some sleep. It's 11:00 at night, and Sasuke's probably asleep by now. Good night love." Father reasoned, they kissed, and then I heard the sound of their bed squeaking, then nothing.

Bidding them a silent farewell, I slipped the note I had written this morning under their door. I looked back at the door one last time, before I ran down the stairs, and out the door.

----------------------------------------

"MISS HARUNO!" I was really getting sick of the name. Miss Haruno this, Miss haruno that, Miss Haruno, the ground is brown, Miss Haruno, I like cheese! Miss Haruno, why are you holding a gun to my head?

POW! Oops, he's dead! Ah, now wouldn't that be nice? But then again, Papa wouldn't have anyone screaming my name at the wrong time, and look all weird in black suits to go hunt for me. Like now.

I groaned. I had just won this damn race, and now this! People were starting to back away from me, as I removed my black helmet to glare at the guards. Assholes, ruin my victory, will ya? My opponent snarled to himself, probably thinking, '_I lost to a girl?! The girl just had to be the Boss's Daughter, too!'_ That's what they all say.

"Say it louder, why don't cha?!" I spat at their faces. I leaned against my 'borrowed' car, and crossed my arms.

"Miss Haruno, please come home! Your father misses you!" I rolled my eyes. Talk about a robotic conversation. They always say that.

"So fucking what? I love my father, but I refuse to be protected like a little girl. I'm 18, and I'm allowed to do what I want."

"Please, Miss Haruno!" they begged. I thought for a moment. Then I smiled, and said, "OKAY!"

Their eyes narrowed behind their sunglasses (Which always confused me. Why do you need sunglasses in a sunless world? They just want to look all macho I bet). They didn't believe me. Smart move.

My smile turned into a smirk, as I reached behind me, towards my pouch. They got into stances, getting ready for whatever I usually threw out.

But in an instant, I grabbed the car's door handle, whipped out it's keys, and shoved them into the ignition.

---------------------------------

I sighed, and looked around. Aka Ave. They say the entrance to the place was here, but I was uncertain. I mean, there were women walking poodles, while wearing fucking five inch heels!

Aka Avenue was in the good part of town, with all the good train system, business buildings, etc. How could an underground entrance to a world of crime be here? I shrugged, secured my bags on my shoulder, and went down the street, looking.

------------------------------

As I went faster, going on hyper drive every so often, I realized that there were a few cars following me. _Oh my god…_ I groaned. The body guards had **cruisers** now. Damn Papa. He just keeps dishing out money.

"Sorry Daddy, I love you, but freedom means more!" I turned the corner, only to see a guy with a megaphone screaming his head off.

"MISS HARUNO! YOU ARE SURROUNDED, JUST GIVE IN!" I screeched to a halt, when I found that there were several cars blocking my way. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel, looking at all the people in glasses, slowly walking towards my car.

"Bastards…" I mumbled under my breath, before I shot out of the sunroof, spreading glass and my blood everywhere. They all gasped, as I leap high into the underground air, jumped on top of one of their cruisers, and made a run for it.

------------------------------------------------

"Underground Tokyo Subway: Closed for Safety issues."

I tilted my head to the side, and thought _Either Underground Tokyo is down here, or I'm an idiot… god, I hope it's the first one._

I slid through the wooden planks covering the abandoned entry, leaving what I knew as natural light forever, as I took slow downwards steps into the darkness of the tunnel.

--------------------------------------

"Fuck!" I cursed, sirens blazing through the street, indicating I was nearby. Eyes shot everywhere, and a few landed on me.

Soon, hands, shouts, even dogs, were grabbing at me. I tore myself away, my already torn very skimpy clothing getting worse. I ran faster, until the sirens were loud enough for me to go deaf.

------------------------------------

I walked down blindly, until I saw a small light. I gently jogged towards it, only to find a door, and a bulky looking bald man in a black suit, with sunglasses on his frowning face.

He looked at me, up and down, then said, "An Uchiha. Neh, haven't seen one of you since that other one a few years ago. You related?"

I said nothing, but nodded.

"Ah, so you're related to the infamous Uchiha Itachi. Lucky lad. That man made something of himself when he got here, ya know. Let me guess…" he crossed his arms. "You want in."

"No, I'm standing here in a so-called 'abandoned' Underground Tokyo Subway, for no reason." I scoffed. The man snickered.

"Tough skinned, eh?" the man lowered his sunglasses. "You're too young to be here. There are men that was three time your age down there, that would be more than willing to touch you."

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't come here to talk sexual predators. If you just let me through, you'll never have to see my face again." I waved a fifty dollar bill in his face. He looked at me, then grabbed it.

"You drive a hard bargain, boy. But let me warn you now…" he unlocked the door with a key attached to his pants, "It's not pretty down there. You'll never be able to come back to real light."

"Why you here?"

"The Boss gave me a job through letter. I have a life other than this."

I snorted, "Well, thanks for wasting a few minutes of my life, now could I go now?"

"Fine boy. Don't say I didn't warn you, and oh yeah…" he opened the door, "There's a young lass down there about your age. Pretty little thing, name's Sakura. If you can turn her in back to the Boss, he'd be most grateful. Give you money, and even her hand in marriage. But I'm telling ya, I've met her, she's a little ball of fire. A beautiful spitfire, with stunning green eyes, and hair like a flower. Be careful, 'cause you might fall for her like many have. Good luck boy, may the sunlight be with you."

As I was half way through the door, I turned back, and said, "Thanks old man. And by the way, my name's Uchiha Sasuke. Not boy."

Right when I was going to step down I heard a faint scream. "NO! DON'T COME DOWN HERE!" but it was too late. I took the final step, and fell.

---------------------------------------------------

I ran faster and faster. This was new. They were actually close to catching me. I bit my lip, and desperately tried to form a plan in my panicking mind.

"MISS HARUNO!" I ignored them, and kept going. I closed my eyes, trying to think clearly, but it wasn't working.

Soon, my running came to an end, as I leaned up against the wall of dirt that made the rim of Underground Tokyo. I was panting, and I thought, was this the end of my freedom?

"Miss Haruno, please, you're tired and exhausted. Just come home without a fight…" a man walked slowly towards me. Right as I was about to give up, my eyes flinched at the sudden appearance of light from above me.

I looked up, to realize that the light was actual sunlight. My eyes narrowed, and came to one conclusion: someone else was joining the darkness of Underground Tokyo.

Out of pure fear from that, I screamed, "NO! DON'T COME DOWN HERE!"

-----------------------------------

As I fell, I saw the neon lights. The fall wasn't huge, but I saw the town. Blinking neon lights, the sound of jackpots, motorcycles, cars, breaking glass, screaming, and metal music echoed throughout the huge hollow area.

"Ah!" I landed on the ground. I rubbed my head, but then I heard a, "Get off me, kid!"

I looked down to see I had landed on a blur. I blinked my eyes to adjust to the absence of light, then I saw it was actually a man. I looked around, before my eyes landed on a mess of pink.

That's when I saw her. With stunning green eyes, with hair of a flower. The girl that man had told me about. That girl named Sakura.

--------------------------------

My eyes narrowed. It was a boy, one at my age for a fact. He had landed on General Wormer, or Wa-mu (worm), and was currently looking around. Wait… I started to laugh. The guy had landed on General Wormer!

But when I realized the guy was getting off, I got up too. As General Wormer's officials helped him get his back into alignment, no one saw me walk up to the clueless boy.

"Thanks." I gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked at me with a blush, as I smiled. "See ya!" and I was off.

------------------------------------

I placed my hand on my cheek. She ran off, and I heard screaming about, "SHE GOT AWAY?! DAMN IT, THAT DAMN BITCH ALWAYS GETS AWAY!" And that man was right. That girl truly was pretty.

'_Be careful, 'cause you might fall for her, like many have.'_

As I was about to walk off, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey kid. Wanna help out?"

----------------------------------------------

After talking to the guard, I found who that girl was. Haruno Sakura. The Boss's Daughter, who has been a runaway for six years running. Apparently the Boss spoiled her, and she ran away. Now he wants her back home.

"_Look. You're a good-looking kid she could easily fall for. I see you're a musician. If you help us out, the Boss will give you anything you want, even that bitch's hand. As a musician, you need record label, and money. Boss will personally give you both in exchange for her. So, what do you say?" he held out his hand._

_I thought for a moment. A record label? Money? Hm. I turned away, and said, "I'll think about it."_

As I walked towards a giant building, a hotel I believe, one thought went through my mind… "Haruno Sakura, only daughter of one of the most powerful crime masters in Tokyo… you, the money, and that record label are mine." I gripped my bags, and walked into the grand hotel.

------------------------------------

Underground Tokyo.

Basically a giant hole underneath Tokyo itself, it has supposedly one entrance that goes one way. Once you're in, it's impossible to climb back up.

Haruno Sakura was the daughter of the 'Boss', or the main person of Underground Tokyo. She has been on the run for years, and has never been caught.

Uchiha Sasuke was the son of one of the richest men in Japan. He's a guitarist, and is currently residing in Underground Tokyo, where he agreed to seduce Sakura into going back home, so he can claim a record label, along with some more cash to live a comfortable life.

Now that they have met, what's going to happen to Sakura's freedom?

----------------------------//

Loveless Kunoichi- ROCK ON! HIGH FIVE/hold hand out for high five:D

Sandy- AW! Thank you for not letting me burn this. If I had, then… uh… T-T NOT GOOD! D:

Av3n93rBl0ss0m- Wow, you're name is complicated. I had to copy and paste! Still… thank you for first review/goes and cries in corner/ D:

Wolf-Vampiress- I know what you mean, it's hard to read in the middle, eh? But that was only in the beginning, don't worry :D

Silentscream16- I know, but Itachi's the bigger disgrace… even if he is hot… Sasuke's looks good too, the stress marks on Itachi don't really go for me… Haha 8D

sasuke's perfect sakura- Thank you! Even if I could burn it, I wouldn't! ;D

bo0bahh- Thank you for having that feeling that this one's going to be great! Hehehe… :P

InnerSakura14- Yes this fiction is confusing, but I'm a confusing person :))

UnknownXPerson- OKAY! Here's a chapter… oh wait, you already read it. :D

SunriseHorizon- YEAH MAN/Bangs head/ thank you! XD

Irina- OH! Thank you so much! It's people like you who make me feel loved :3

Sono- Oo. You gave me two reviews! Both for chapter 2... O.o… YAY! Thank you!

BrOKeN dArK ANgeL- Well, that's how they met. Sasuke landed on General Wormer, agreed to capture Sakura, after she gave him a kiss -.-' how ungrateful.

High Rhulain- Oh! HI! I'VE SEEN YOU FROM SOMEWHERE:D THANKS FOR REVIEWING! And it kinda does sound like 'Prince and the Pauper', huh?

it'sher- thanks! Hope you keep reading!

Thank you for reviewing, all of you! It's your reviews that help me keep going! Right, Ssl?

Ssl- Yup!

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the characters. I only own the plot, and maybe, if it existed, Underground Tokyo. Damn, I'd be one rich bitch. HEY! That rhymed:3 lol

------------------------------------

Sasuke's pov

_What. The. Hell._ Sasuke stood there at the entrance of the hotel, gaping.

The lobby was mainly white, with gold as an accent, and, what Sasuke assumed to be, the previously blood red carpet was faded into more of a light maroon. The entire main floor was dedicated to it, and the only other that wasn't was the elevator, a few chairs and couches, and the main desk.

As I walked towards the main desk, I looked around with a look of awe. Suddenly, I heard a giggle, and turned to realize I was right in front of the main desk.

"Hello sir, welcome to the Grand Underground Tokyo Hotel! How may I help you?" I stared at the blonde haired woman behind the desk with just as much awe as I had used for the lobby.

She was quite pretty, and I was shocked. Who knew that even innocent girls like her lived here? Not to mention that Sakura girl, who looked like she belonged in the Uchiha family's flawless world more than I did. The girl was batting her eyelashes, the blue, puffy sleeved dress she word made her sapphire blue eyes stand out. My upper lip twitched in annoyance, and she giggled again.

"Ino, stop torturing the poor guy, he's twitching." the girl in front of me, Ino, looked behind me and squealed, "SAKURA!"

I froze, and turned around. And to my utter dismay, there she was: Haruno Sakura, in all her pink haired, green eyed, skimpy-clothe wearing glory. She sighed towards Ino, before she eyed me with a interesting look in her eye.

I inwardly groaned. I didn't think I had to start flirting so soon. _Why the hell is she here anyway?_

"Hey! It's that guy who landed on General Wormer! Oh my god, that was hilarious! Shoulda seen the look on both your faces!" She slapped my shoulder, laughing. My eyes flinched in pain, and rubbed the sore (probably bruised) area, noting how strong she was despite her charms, "Nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura! The girl who was previously flirting with you is Ino pig!"

"Sakura! My name's Yamanaka Ino, and FYI her name is Billboard brow!" Ino sneered, and Sakura held up her fist towards her. Ino just placed a hand on her hip, and smirked.

"Shut up!" the two glared until Sakura faced me again. "So, here for a room?" she asked. I nodded slowly, studying her for a quick moment.

The girl was basically dressed in a olive green skirt, a thing that looked like a twisted piece of black cloth that she tied over her chest, and boots that covered up her entire leg. She had a pouch tied on her left hip (her right), and what looked like a **gun** strapped onto her thigh and a knife on her ankle. A small necklace was placed on her collarbone, and, to me, looked like a real diamond ring.

She had medium length hair, which was shockingly a light pink, bangs framing her perfectly developed heart shaped face and stunning viridian eyes. She was pale, like the many people here, but she was more of a creamy pale.

Overall, she was quite pretty, like the man at the door said, and she had the power of a damn ox…

"Like what cha see?" Sakura teased. My face felt a little hot as I said, "Is there a room or not?"

Ino pouted, and checked a computer hidden by the counter. She frown got deeper as she said, "Nope. Sorry cutie, but we're booked."

I felt myself twitch again at the nickname, and I grumbled, "Don't call me cute."

"Hot?" she suggested. I glared, meaning no. The blonde shrunk back. I turned around, ready to leave, until Sakura's light voice called:

"WAIT! I think I might be able to get you room, if you don't mind sharing a bit…"

"No." I said, walking back towards the entrance, until Ino caught his attention.

"Well, good luck with the other hotels. Most of them are filled with prostitutes, and won't let you in unless you buy a night. The only other clean one besides this hotel is actually a motel, about several miles from here." Ino sighed, with Sakura following. I stopped.

"Prostitutes…?" I mumbled to myself. Turning, I said, "How much."

"Free!" Sakura grinned, and Ino shot her a suspicious glance. She whispered something her ear, and Ino nodded. "Here's your key! And you'll be living with three other boys on the top half-penthouse!" Ino chirped. I gave them a confused look.

"What she means is that, there are two in this hotel, so half of a penthouse." Sakura explained. "Hope you don't mind living with me across the way!"

My eyes narrowed, before I smirked to myself. _Seducing her is going to be easier than I thought…_

"So, how long are you staying?" Ino placed her hands on the keyboard, awaiting my answer.

"Until I can find another clean hotel, or for a while." I began walking back to the counter, where my keys sat. meanwhile, Ino faced Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, when's your next race coming up?"

"… uh… tonight I think. I had one this morning for practice, but fucking General fucking Wormer, just had to fucking ruin my damn fucking victory. That's when I met… this guy." Sakura pointed at me, as I gathered my key from Ino.

"Hn. Sasuke." I said plainly, and the two girls looked at me dumbly.

"…Okay, Sasuke." Ino went on, "Just go to the elevator and press the top level. You're on the room to the left." I nodded, and walked towards the elevator.

----------------------------------------

"Ah! Ino! You are soo mean! You didn't even tell him that he was going to have to deal with!" I nudged Ino. Ino giggled, then shrugged.

"Hey, Neji wanted someone worthy living in the pent. Just because the guys will ATTACK anyone who comes through the door is Cutie's problem, not ours." Ino grinned evilly. I rolled my eyes.

Ino and I so evil. Evil best friends… well, what do you expect from Underground natives?

"Well, I like him. But no, the boys are just over-protective of us because we're the girls." I stuck my tongue out. "Besides, he saved my ass from the worminess of General Wormer. I wonder if I could convince Neji with that when Sasuke loses…"

"Probably not. Like you said-" Ino said, then Sakura leaned in and the two sang together, "_The boys are just over-protective of us because we're girls_"

"And one of them just happens to be the Boss's Dau-" Ino began, but I slammed my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up."

-----------------------------------------------

I pressed the up button, and walked into the elevator. Underground Tokyo. I couldn't believe I was here. The World of Inescapable Addictions. Me, Uchiha Sasuke. Pressing the highest level, which happens to be 50, I began going through my thoughts.

Okay. First off the list, is that I found it. I found Underground Tokyo. Check.

I'm in Underground Tokyo. Check.

I found a place to live. Check.

Am I comfortable? No check.

Sighing, I looked out of the clear glass elevator, and to the view of the glowing city, and the forever dark, 'Sky'.

I also had to convince that girl, Sakura, to go back home so I could get that reward from… who was it again? General Wormer?

I smirked. The girl had good tastes in insults, though General No-Balls would've been better. So she was pretty, **and** witty. Interesting combo.

I adjusted my bag for the hundredth time, and took a deep breath. I had to make a good impression for these people, who have been here for awhile, so maybe I'll have an easier time… what, did you seriously think I wasn't going to be using them? (a/n Like the sexy ass bastard you are?)

Walking out of the elevator, I took the blonde's instructions, and hung a left. I inserted the key, then knock slightly.

"Hey, can I come i-" my eyes widened as I was attacked by a blur of yellow.

My eyes narrowed, as I dodged, turned sharply, and threw a low kick at whoever attacked me. Then someone from behind came at me, their leg aiming for my neck. Jumping out of the way, and into the room, I took a seat on the angular black leather couch, and smirked, as I spread my arms out.

Behind me was a ceiling-to-floor window that created the back wall. Light shone through it from the city below, giving it a spectacular glow.

"Such a pleasant welcoming." I snickered, and stared at the two boys in front of me.

"Just get you fat ass off our couch you son of a bitch. You have no right to be here unless you fight us, and win!" what looked like the yellow blur that tackled me first, growled. Electric blue eyes eyed me with intensity.

Ignoring him, I rolled my head over to the other person, who strangely had creamy lavender eyes with long hair tied formally in a low ponytail.

"I take it Ino offered you to bunk with us?" the guy, which I might add, might be a mistake, because for all I knew it was a she-man, said politely. I nodded. "Alright. Now, if you don't mind, please do not sit on our couch. Like the idiot said, in order to live here, you must fight your way in."

I shrugged, and got up without protest, which made the blonde fume. "Alright, whatever you say. You must be the man of this penthouse, am I wrong?" I walked up to the guy, and held out my hand. "Sasuke."

"Neji. Nice to meet you." the she-man shook my offered hand. "The idiot who was trying to rip your head off is Naruto."

"BETTER BELIEVE IT! NOW, TEME, FIGHT ME!" 'Naruto' lunged at me, hand pulled back into a fist.

I smirked, and grabbed the hand, and threw it to the other side of the room. Neji came up, and got into a stance.

The two of us stood silently, until Naruto decided to pounce again. I gladly kicked him in the face before his hands got anywhere near me. I felt Neji's presence come at me, his hand flat, and open.

I smirked again, and opened my fisted hand. Karate (a/n I always hate using this word in my writing. It sounds too American, but I have no choice ; - ;), eh? I bent my knees, remembering the lessons my father made me go through.

"Ah, I see you're familiar with Karate. Naruto, stay out of this. He's mine." Neji said, and threw the first blow.

As we ducked, kicked, punched, and tossed, a new face came in from the one of the doorways. He looked at me, then Neji, then Naruto, before groaning quite loudly, along with a giant yawn to follow it.

Neji was distracted for a slight second, so I took the opportunity, and kneed him in the gut with full power. As his body was thrown backwards, and he became partially stunned from the blow, I swiftly front kicked him, causing him to coughed, and fall to the ground.

"Damn it…" he groaned, then looked at me with one eye open, the other one closed from pain. "Shikamaru, don't groan when I'm fighting! You know that!" the she-man hissed at the guy from the doorway, who shrugged.

"I'm guessing this is our new roommate?" Shikamaru asked. Neji said nothing, but opened his mouth to say, "I believe so. I guess he could take Sakura since Naruto recently decided to guard Hinata sama…"

I just looked at them. That's when Naruto, a sour look on his peachy, yet still pale, toned face, said, "Oi. Teme." I changed my eye direction towards him. "Know how to race?"

------------------------------------

"OOOO! Sakura! Sounds like he won!" Ino squealed. "And he's gonna be your defense in our team races!"

I did nothing. Sasuke, eh? I leaned on the wall outside of the boy's apartment, awaiting Hinata and Tenten who went out to buy some nitrogen for our cars, since Hinata had all the money, and Tenten had the smarts on cars. (But unfortunately, they also had the keys to our pent.)

I sighed to myself, Sasuke's face floating into mind. Damn, he was cute. Angled face, dark eyed, with hair to match, excluding the bleached hair. Tall, had a decent sense of style, (I loved that blue jacket he was wearing… looked good with that black shirt and his earrings) and he was naïve. Yes, very, very, naïve. Something only a good boy had, and despite his tough guy look, he had the aura of a goody-two-shoes. Getting up I said, "Ino, do you think the guy has a chance down here?"

Ino smirked. "Maybe. Highly doubt it. Women are like lions down here, and with that smoking hot body? Ooo, he's gonna have a hard time during races." she pressed her ear to the door again. "That, and he has a guitar. Women love a good musician." I scoffed.

"Yeah. Just like how they like a good fuck." I said, before I heard something I really didn't want to…

---------------------------------

This chapter is so damn short, it hurts like hell. That, and THANK YOU ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!

YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO DAMN LOVED/runs, and cried in corner, then Ssl comes in and looks at Ukeire then you/

Wow. She's officially been emotionally moved. I think it's because she didn't think this fic would be so popular (thought her eyes)

Ja ne! (Bye bye!)

-Ukeire&Ssl-


	5. Worship

A/N

**R**_**E**_**A**DA**T L****E****A**_S_**T THE L**_**A**_**S****T **_**(**_five_**)**__**SENTENCES**_**.**

* * *

YES PEOPLE, THANK THE HEAVENS, IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING AN AUTHORESS NOTE BY ACTUALLY SUBMITTING A CHAPTER…(S)

Anyway, as you all should know, or didn't know until now, I haven't been updating/submitting recently (that's the understatement of the summer. More like four months and six days, or so). And here's my excuse:

I HAVE NONE. SUE ME NOW, OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE/GRUDGE.

It's true, I have absolutely nothing for you, my beloved readers. I do have a bunch of ¾ written documents for you, but who the hell wants that? Oh wait. I lie. I do have an excuse -cries- .

Anyway, as the few of you whom I told this particular pitiful story to know, I did have most of my stories planned… on sticky notes and scraps of paper scattered all over my desk. So the one day my house cleaner comes, I forget to put the precious plans away in a safe place. Whoops. In the trash they went. You have no idea how many times I banged my head on the previously mentioned desk (a lot, let's just put it that way).

So then I tried remembering what I wanted to write and just winged it. After a while, that didn't work. So now here I am, with a bunch of ¾ written documents, and a goldfish memory. I seriously have tried everything; but the chapters look like crap. And I know this is a really bad excuse, and I may have lied to some of you because I was embarrassed of the reason.

I owe all of you an apology. Especially to the ones I made promises to and broke them. A special apology goes to Zanibarr for waiting on me to post on Speak For Her; which I miraculously found the plans for behind my desk (after typing ¾ of it up, I had to start over). The wonderful Zanibarr has generously submitted a side story for Speak For Her, which I will get the link for on my profile. Albeit I am currently typing Speak For Her, the rest of you are going to have considered the stories on hiatus. A LONG ONE. I hope all of you can forgive me.

-Stories (exception of Speak For Her) are on Hiatus.  
-Worship Zanibarr as you read her Speak For Her side story.  
-Please accept apology from, and forgive, Ukeire

-Goldfish have the memory of about three seconds. So does Ukeire.

-End


End file.
